1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain plug system for the drain opening of a boat and more particularly to a drain plug which is retained when the plug is disconnected from the sleeve in the drain opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Drain plugs for boats have been known for many years and are used for boats with wooden, metal, or plastic hulls. Generally, a sleeve is disposed in the drain opening. Presently, the sleeves are made of brass or aluminum and are swaged in a fiberglass boat and welded in an aluminum boat. The installation of the sleeve is labor intensive and tedious to ensure that a watertight fitting is made between the sleeve and the hull. To prevent loss of the plug, a chain is attached to the plug and to the inside transom of the boat. In order to insert the plug from the outside of the boat requires removal of the chain and possible loss of the plug. One of the major advantages of the plug of U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,657, owned by the present inventor, is that the plug floats and is not lost.
There is a need for a drain plug system which is more economical to install and which avoids loss of the drain plug when the drain plug is inserted and removed in the sleeve from the exterior of the hull.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drain plug system for a boat which is installed and maintained economically.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drain plug system for a boat wherein the drain plug is prevented from being lost.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a drain plug system for a boat having a sleeve disposed in a drain opening in a hull of the boat. The sleeve has a first end disposed interiorly of the hull and a second end disposed exteriorly of the hull. A drain plug has a radially expandable hollow cylindrical body, the body having an upper end and a lower end. An expander assembly is received within the hollow cylindrical body. The expander assembly has a unitary annular flange formed thereon, the flange engaging the lower end of the body. A protrusion is formed on the flange on the expander assembly. The protrusion extends outwardly from the body. The protrusion has a through opening formed transversely therein. A V-shaped retainer has a pair of arms, each arm having a respective hook-shaped end. The V-shaped retainer is received in the through opening in the protrusion on the expander assembly wherein the hook-shaped ends of the retainer are distal from the expander assembly. When the V-shaped retainer is compressed and the drain plug disposed in the second end of the sleeve, the hook-shaped ends of the retainer extend into the interior of the hull. A manually manipulatable handle means is connected to the expander assembly wherein moving the expander assembly toward the handle means radially expands and axially compresses the body to seal the drain plug within the sleeve, and moving the expander assembly away from the handle means radially contracts and axially expands the body to permit removal of the drain plug from the sleeve. When the drain plug is removed from the sleeve, the hook-shaped ends of the retainer engage the first end of the sleeve such that the drain plug is retained outside the sleeve and is not lost.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a drain plug system for a drain opening in a hull of a boat. A sleeve is disposed in the drain opening, the sleeve having a first end disposed interiorly of the hull. An expandable drain plug has a first end receivable in the sleeve. Means are provided for expanding and contracting the drain plug wherein when expanded, the drain plug seals the sleeve. A retainer is connected to the first end of the drain plug, the retainer having ends distal from the drain plug. The ends are engagable with the first end of the sleeve when the drain plug is contracted, such that the drain plug is prevented from being lost.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.